It was generally known in the prior art to apply coatings to hand grip surfaces to improve the adhesiveness of the grip surface.
One earlier approach was to apply a rubber and solvent coating to leather handles such as is disclosed in Sellars et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,949, granted Feb. 11, 1919.
A more recent approach was to provide a coating of a vinyl copolymer resin binder with expanded micropores to improve the non-slip character of a handle grip, as disclosed in Kaminstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,676, granted Oct. 11, 1977.
Another approach was to provide inequal portions of handle to improve the grip quality. Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,419, granted May 12, 1942 discloses thicker and thinner leather portions of a grip piece.
Now there is provided by the present invention a leather grip which avoids specialized coatings of the prior art, while improving the gripping character of the leather itself.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved leather grip and a method for making same.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a leather grip as aforesaid in which leather is readily treated in relatively inexpensive manner of operations.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improve grip character to the leather without coating the leather thereby retaining the leather feel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide leather grips of sufficient non-slip character so as to be useful in sporting equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to improve a grip surface of a leather handle without impairing the aesthetic value of the leather handle appearance and feel.